Dream Reunion
by Vilandel
Summary: Manche Magien sind so unbekannt, dass sie als Legende gelten. Nicht mal wie man sie aktiviert ist bekannt. Vielleicht weil man es nicht wirklich wissen muss, damit sie aktiv werden... Kinana braucht dieses Wissen jedenfalls nicht um dank "Dream Reunion" einen bestimmten Dragonslayer wiederzusehen. (Kinabra, Lemon)


**Dream Reunion**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Fairy Tail. Während die meisten Männer mit einer x-ten Prügelei beschäftigt waren, hatte sich der Rest in kleinen Grüppchen aufgeteilt und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Mirajane war, wie immer, an der Bar und Kinana servierte Getränke, wobei sie aufpassen musste um nicht von einem Tisch, einem Stuhl oder einer Faust getroffen zu werden.

Sie servierte gerade drei Gläser Fruchtsaft für Lucy, Levy und Juvia sowie ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen für Erza. Alle vier sassen zusammen an einem Tisch und unterhielten über eine mythische, unbekannte Magie, von der Levy gerade gelesen hatte. Kinana blieb noch ein wenig um mitzuhören. Schliesslich ging es um ein Thema, welches sie eigentlich gut kannte…

„Dream Reunion? Was ist damit gemeint, Levy-Chan?", fragte Lucy und nippte an ihrem Fruchtsaft, den die junge Barmaid gerade vor ihr hingestellt hatte.

„Dream Reunion ist anscheinend der gebräuchlichste Name dieser Magie, aber man nennt sie auch Dream Heart oder seltener Moonlight Shadow", erklärte Levy. „Da sie nur in Legenden auftaucht weiss man nicht, wie sie funktioniert und ob sie überhaupt existiert. Darum hat sie auch keinen festen Namen. Der Legende nach können zwei Personen, die sich sehr nahe stehen, egal ob Freundschaft oder Liebe, sich durch diese Magie im Traum treffen."

„Hach, wie schön es wäre, wenn Gray-Sama und Juvia sich im Traum treffen könnten", schwärmte Juvia und blickte verträumt zum Mann ihrer Träume, der sich natürlich wieder einmal mit Natsu prügelte. Gray hatte den Dragonslayer gerade gegen eine Wand geschleudert und dieser rappelte sich sofort wieder auf um sich auf seinen Rivalen zu stürzen. Rivale, der plötzlich wieder nur in Boxershorts da stand und vergeblich nach seinen Kleidern suchte.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass er zumindest in euren Traumtreffen angezogen bleibt", erwiderte Lucy, die das ganze Spektakel mit einer genervten Resignation beobachtet hatte. Sofort verwandelten sich Juvias Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und sie zischte gefährlich: „Möchte Liebesrivalin etwa, dass Gray sich nur in ihren Träumen auszieht?"

„Nein, verdammt nochmal, Gray ist nur ein Freund!", protestierte Lucy genervt. „Eigentlich möchte ich lieber, dass Natsu mein Traumbesucher wird, aber…"

Die Stellarmagierin brach ab und keine der vier Frauen ging darauf ein. Es war nun seit Monaten allen bekannt, dass Lucy schwer in den Feuerdragonslayer verknallt war, selbst die kleine Asuka. Alle ausser Natsu. Was Liebe anging war er immer noch schrecklich naiv.

Einmal, als er Levy und Gajeel beim Küssen erwischt hatte, hatte Natsu dem Eisendragonslayer eine reinhauen wollen, weil er die zierliche Blauhaarige "ins Gesicht biss". Levys Ohrfeige daraufhin hatte er natürlich nicht nachvollziehen können und seitdem fragte Natsu sich, warum sie sich anscheinend gern ins Gesicht beissen liess. Um es rauszufinden hatte er es bei Levy versuchen wollen… vor Gajeel. Seither hatte der Pinkhaarige immer noch Schmerzen am Kiefer.

Kinana seufzte. Lucy tat ihr ehrlich Leid. Es war sicher nicht einfach in einer naiven, fast kindlichen Person verliebt zu sein. Zugegeben, das hatte seinen Charme. Aber wenn die geliebte Person keine Ahnung von Liebe hatte…

Allerdings war es vielleicht immer noch besser, als wenn der Schwarm ein ehemaliger Verbrecher war, mit ein paar anderen für seine Sünde büsste und deswegen nur selten zu Besuch kommen konnte. Sein unsicheres Verhältnis zu einigen Mitgliedern von Fairy Tail zählte auch dazu, auch wenn in den letzten Monaten zumindest die Stufe der Akzeptanz erreicht wurde. Aber mit einigen Mitgliedern wie Natsu oder Gray musste noch Fortschritte gemacht werden.

Doch Kinana beklagte sich nicht wirklich. Schliesslich konnte sie ihn jede Nacht wieder sehen, trotz der Entfernung…

„Eigentlich würde es gar nicht gehen, dass du Gray im Traum besuchen kannst", kam Levy gerade auf das Thema zurück. „Dream Reunion funktioniert der Legende nach nur dann, wenn beide Personen ziemlich weit voneinander entfernt sind und sich über längere Zeit nicht sehen können. Es geht nicht, wenn man in derselben Stadt und vor allem in derselben Gilde ist. Da siehst du Gray ja jeden Tag."

„Aber wenn Gray-Sama auf einer Mission ohne Juvia ist?", fragte Juvia beinahe verzweifelt. Levy seufzte und erklärte geduldig: „Da kann es natürlich funktionieren, denke ich. Schliesslich seid du und Gray dann entfernt voneinander. Aber ich habe auch gelesen, dass beide Personen sich stark vermissen müssen, vielleicht sogar Sehnsucht nacheinander haben müssen, damit diese Magie überhaupt aktiv wird. Wie genau man sie aktiviert weiss ich nicht. Man kennt niemand, der diese Magie beherrscht oder zumindest verwendet hat, darum ist auch nur als Legende bekannt."

Kinana nickte unauffällig, das war auch ihr bekannt. Aber wie es genau funktionierte wusste sie allerdings auch nicht gerade. Dream Reunion war selbst nach all der Zeit, in der sie selber diese Magie benutzte, noch recht mysteriös. Was genau diese aktiv machte, wusste die Lilahaarige nicht wirklich. Sie nahm einfach an, dass ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm mit der Zeit so gross geworden war, dass ihre eigenen Magiereserven etwas aktiviert haben müssen.

„Die Chancen, dass deine Dream Reunion Magie nicht existiert, stehen sehr hoch", sagte Erza pragmatisch zwischen zwei Bissen ihres Kuchen, bevor sie etwas traurig hinzufügte: „Wenn es sie tatsächlich geben würde, hätte ich Jellal sicher jede Nacht treffen können."

Die vier anderen Mädchen sahen die Rothaarige mitleidig an, Lucy legte sogar mitleidig einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Es war sowieso jeden in der Gilde klar (ausser den Idioten, von denen es nicht gerade wenige gab), dass Erza darunter litt so wenig Zeit mit Jellal zu verbringen. Ausserdem gab es noch das Problem, dass er sich immer noch als unwürdig ihrer Liebe ansah und jegliche Gelegenheit, die riskierte romantisch zu werden, aus dem Weg ging. Wenigstens war er bereit mit ihr über Gott und die Welt zu reden, wenn Crime Sorciere mal wieder einen Abstecher nach Magnolia machte.

Aber viele dachten, dass es nun nichts mehr zwischen Jellal und Erza geben würde. Zu lange blieb die Situation zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe, niemand glaubte dass Jellal seine Meinung ändern würde. Nur Mira gab nicht auf, doch wann gab sie in Sachen Liebe und Verkupplung etwas auf? Sie setzte alles darauf, dass Jerza eines Tages existieren würde, koste es was es wolle.

Kinana nickte ihren Freundinnen kurz zu, bevor sie zurück zur Bar ging. Sie gehörte ebenfalls zu den wenigen die glaubten, dass zwischen Erza und Jellal doch noch etwas geben könnte. Sie wusste von Erik, dass man es Jellal anmerkte, wie sehr er sich wünschte mit der Rüstungsmagierin endlich seine Liebe zu leben. Er versteckte es natürlich und wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, kam er immer mit denselben Argumenten, von wegen er sei ihrer unwürdig oder so.

Doch Kinana konnte es kaum glauben, dass Erza den Blauhaarigen nicht in ihren Träumen traf. Wenn sie Jellal ebenso schrecklich vermisste wie Kinana Erik, dann sollten die beiden ebenfalls gemeinsam träumen. Vielleicht versteckte sich Jellal einfach, sobald er Erza in seinen Träumen sah. Sie versprach Erik darauf anzusprechen, sobald sie ihn heute Nacht wieder traf.

Heute Nacht… Die Vorfreude darauf nahm selbst nach all dieser Zeit nicht ab. Sie erinnerte sich noch so gut wie überrascht sie war, als sie ihren Drachen zum ersten Mal bewusst im Traum gesehen hatte…

 _Kinana liess einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sie Erik entdeckte. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte denselben schockierten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich zu der jungen Frau umdrehte. Beide sahen sich lange ungläubig an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie befanden sich mit in einem Wald, dessen Bäume wie Smaragde glitzerten, und vor einem Wasserfall, der in einem runden, saphirblauen Teich fiel. Doch weder Kinana noch Erik hatten Lust diesen Anblick zu bewundern._

 _Die Lilahaarige schüttelte bloss den Kopf. Sie träumte doch nur, das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Ihr kam noch in den Sinn, dass sie sich gerade vorhin ins Bett gelegt und sofort eingeschlafen war. Sie war hundemüde gewesen, denn die Gilde hatte gerade die Verlobung von Elfman und Evergreen gefeiert. Natürlich hatte es wieder eine Prügelei gegeben und Kinana hatte mit Mira viel zu servieren gehabt. Kein Wunder, dass sie so schrecklich müde wurde gegen Schluss._

 _Doch obwohl sie sich sehr für die beiden gefreut hatte, Kinana hatte beim Anblick des jungen Paares einen winzigen Stich in ihrem Herzen gespürt und sofort an Erik gedacht? Warum? Sie wusste es nicht genau, aber genau in dem Moment hatte sie noch mehr Sehnsucht nach ihm gespürt als sonst. Crime Sorciere kam nur sehr selten nach Magnolia. Wegen der noch sehr angespannten Stimmung zwischen den Feen und den ehemaligen Oracion Seis hatte Jellal beschlossen Fairy Tail nicht unnötig zu provozieren und nur selten nach Magnolia zu kommen, um Erza und den anderen Zeit zu lassen sich an seinen neuen Kameraden zu gewöhnen. Was dazu führte, dass Kinana nur sehr selten eine Gelegenheit bekam mit Erik zu reden, der von den Feen und seinen eigenen Kameraden immer noch Cobra genannt wurde._

 _Doch jetzt… jetzt sah sie ihm plötzlich im Traum wieder. Zwar hatte sie schon manchmal von ihm geträumt, aber meistens nur als eine Stimme, die ihr sanfte Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Manchmal auch als weitentfernte Gestalt, die sie nie erreichen konnte._

 _Aber da war es anders. Er war da vor ihr, wie als ob sie wach wäre. Langsam hob sie die Hand, versuchte ihn anzufassen… und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn tatsächlich spürte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dies war doch ein Traum! Doch… alles hier, dieser Wald, der Teich, der Wasserfall fühlten sich wie ein Traum an, denn sie konnte sie nicht wirklich spüren. Nur Erik schien echt…_

 _Jetzt fasste dieser sie ebenfalls zögernd an die Wange, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr liess der Dragonslayer nicht los._

„ _Wie kann das sein… Cubelios…"_

„ _Ei… Eigentlich heisse ich Kinana…"_

 _Das war doch kaum zu fassen! Sie fühlte sich wie in ihrem wachen Zustand, sie spürte sogar wie sie errötete! War das nun ein Traum oder nicht. Die Umgebung fühlte sich jedenfalls danach an, doch dasselbe war nicht der Fall mit ihr und Erik._

 _Der junge Mann hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht von ihrer Wange weggenommen. Der überraschte Ausdruck war zwar nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen, doch nun lag auch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Wärme und… Erleichterung? Hoffnung? Zärtlichkeit? Kinana konnte es nicht definieren._

„ _Dream Reunion… Meldy hatte doch Recht, es existiert tatsächlich…", flüsterte Erik nach einer Weile. Kinana sah ihn fragend an und flüsterte zurück: „Erik, was meinst du mit Dream Reunion?"_

„Kinana, träumst du?"

Miras fröhliche Stimme riss die Lilahaarige aus ihrer Erinnerung. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, dennoch fasste sie sich schnell wieder. Diese Sache zwischen Erik und ihr war ein Geheimnis und so sehr Kinana ihre Gilde auch liebte, sie wusste wie neugierig die meisten sein konnten sobald es um Liebesgeschichte der anderen ging. Erik noch fragiles Verhältnis zu Natsu, Gray, Romeo und anderen spielte natürlich auch eine Rolle. Sie war schon erleichtert genug, dass er mit Gajeel, Wendy, Mira und zu ihrer Überraschung auch mit Happy und Makarov gut auskam.

Und da Mira die ungekrönte Verkupplungskönigin des Königreiches war, wollte Kinana ihr lieber nicht ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren.

„Ich war bloss in Gedanken, Mira", erklärte sie deshalb nur, während sie hinter der Theke ging und anfing einige schmutzige Gläser zu putzen. Eigentlich war das Thema damit für sie schon abgeschlossen. Doch ihre weisshaarige Freundin hatte wieder diesen wissenden Blick und dieses selbstsichere Lächeln aufgesetzt, das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du seit den letzten Monaten viel glücklicher aussiehst als üblich. Neben der gelegentlichen Träumerei strahlst du nun wie noch nie, selbst nach den sieben Jahren von Tenrou habe ich dich nie so lächeln gesehen", begann Mira langsam und ziemlich genüsslich bevor sie in einem gespieltem nachdenklichen Ton weiterfuhr: „Könnte es sein, dass du verliebt bist? Das wäre eigentlich die einzige logische Erklärung. Wenn es wahr ist, dann bin ich wirklich glücklich für dich. Du bist ein so hübsches Mädchen, es wäre wirklich merkwürdig wenn du niemanden hättest."

Mira füllte einen Bierkrug, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören zu plappern: „Ich frage mich wirklich, wer dein Herz gestohlen haben könnte. Eigentlich habe ich zuerst gedacht dich vielleicht mit Reedus, Max oder Warren zu verkuppeln. Laki war mehr oder weniger damit einverstanden. Du kennst sie ja, sie hat eine grosse Angst vor perverse Männer und möchte unbedingt verhindern, dass du in den Fängen eines solchen Mannes kommst. Mit den dreien hätte sie akzeptiert, schliesslich gehören sie zur Gilde und sind weniger pervers als andere, Reedus sogar gar nicht, sagst sie. Aber ich habe es sein lassen, denn für keinem in der Gilde empfindest du sichtlich als Freundschaft. Also muss dein mysteriöser Traumprinz von ausserhalb kommen. Laki wird darüber sicher nicht gerade erfreut sein, doch ich bin sicher, er ist der Richtige für dich."

 _Du hast ja so Recht, Mira_ , dachte Kinana lächelnd. Jedoch gab sie darauf keine Antwort. Natürlich hatte Mira auch versucht sie zu verkuppeln, doch da für die Lilahaarige viel zu wenige Kandidaten in Fragen kamen als zum Beispiel bei Lucy, war es auch schnell wieder vorüber gewesen.

Und Laki erst… Kinana kicherte, während sie daran dachte, wie misstrauisch ihre Freundin vor perversen Männern war und sie davor zu beschützen versuchte. Laki gehörte zu jenen, die noch recht misstrauisch gegenüber den ehemaligen Oracion Seis waren. Vor allem Erik, Sawyer und Midnight (der seinen wahren Namen Macbeth nicht gerade mochte) gegenüber blieb sie misstrauisch, weil sie die drei verdächtigte sehr pervers zu sein. Was natürlich idiotisch war, in Fairy Tail selber gab es sicher welche die es noch mehr waren und die drei konnten manchmal fast höflich sein. Sicher hatte Sorano seit Jahren gut darauf aufgepasst und es ihnen nervtötend eingeschärft.

Aber weder Mira noch Laki wussten, was Kinana mit Erik verband. Niemand in Fairy Tail wusste es und im Moment war es sicher auch gut so. Laki würde sich bestimmt darüber aufregen und Mira… tja, das wollte Kinana sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Die hübsche Barmaid servierte weiter, putzte Gläser und füllte Krüge, redete mit ihren Kameraden, ging ihren üblichen Alltag nach. Doch sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es Nacht wurde und sie endlich einschlafen konnte… Bis sie Erik wiedersehen konnte.

 **Xxx**

Als Kinana Stunden später in ihrem Bett lag und endlich eingeschlafen war, befand sie sich im Traum an einem leeren, wunderschönen Strand wieder. Es war Nacht, der Mond war nur eine Sichel doch trotzdem schien es hell wie am Tage zu sein.

Sie hörte wie das Meer friedlich rauschte und sah wie die Sterne beinah unnatürlich am Himmel glitzerten. Im Traum konnte so vieles anders sein als in der Realität. Das hatte sie zwar irgendwie schon immer gewusst, doch erst seit sie öfters bewusst träumte und seit sie Erik jede Nacht traf, war ihr das wirklich aufgefallen. Seither war sie fasziniert davon.

Diese Umgebung war wunderschön mit dem hellen Sand, dem glitzernden Nachthimmel, dem rauschenden Meer und dem Licht, welches eigentlich dem Tag gehörte. Das alles versprühte eine romantische Stimmung. Eigentlich perfekt für ein Date mit dem Geliebten, auch wenn es bloss im Traum war. Doch kitschig war es auch nicht, was Kinana sichtlich erleichterte. Erik war nie ein romantischer Mann gewesen, auch wenn er sich viel Mühe gab um ihre Traumtreffen so schön es ging zu gestalten. Diese Umgebung würde ihn allerdings besser gefallen als der Sonnenaufgang vor drei Wochen.

Der Dragonslayer war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Kinana war sich das gewohnt. Wegen den Tätigkeiten von Crime Sorciere passierte es wirklich oft, dass Erik zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einschlief als sie, vor allem wenn er mit seinen Kameraden wieder irgendeine dunkle Gilde vernichtet hatte. Da konnte es durchaus passieren, dass sie sich im Traum nur kurz treffen konnten, bevor einer von ihnen wieder aufwachte. Die Lilahaarige setzte sich in den Sand und wartete geduldig.

Heute Nacht musste sie nicht lange warten. Sie wusste schon, dass er hier war bevor er nach ihr rief. Voller Freude drehte sie sich um und warf sich in die Arme, die ihr entgegen gestreckt wurden. Erik presste die zierliche gegen sich, als ob sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hätten. Dabei war erst seit gestern Nacht gewesen. Doch eigentlich lagen sie weit entfernt voneinander und selbst wenn sie sich im Traum dank einer seltenen Magie treffen konnten, es war nicht dasselbe als ich im realen Leben zu treffen. Aber beide beklagten sich nie, denn wenigstens konnten sie gemeinsamen träumen. Das war schon so viel mehr als das, was man normalerweise von so einer Situation erwarten konnte.

Kinana genoss seine starke Umarmung. Im Gegensatz zu alles andere im Traum fühlte sich der Dragonslayer so real an. Seine muskulösen Armen um ihren Körper, seine rauen Lippen die sich gerade hungrig auf ihre eigenen pressten, sogar sein wilder Herzschlag konnte sie hören. Es war ein Traum, Kinana wusste es natürlich. Doch Erik war real. Seit dem ersten gemeinsamen Traum war sie davon überzeugt. Dieses Wunder lag sicherlich an Dream Reunion und Kinana konnte den Himmel nicht genug dafür danken, dass diese Magie, die sie mit Erik wiedervereint hatte, tatsächlich existierte.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Erik", flüsterte sie, als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten.

„So fest? Wir haben uns doch erst gestern Nacht gesehen", grinste der Dragonslayer. Das stimmte, es war schon erstaunlich wie stark ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm blieb, wo sie sich doch jede Nacht wieder trafen. Aber eben nur im Traum. Ein Treffen in der Realität war irgendwie dennoch etwas anderes als jene, die sie seit Monaten teilten. Aber in ihrer Situation hätte man eigentlich weniger erwarten können. Kinana war so dankbar für diese Traumtreffen, dass sie sich fast nicht mehr getraute noch mehr zu erhoffen.

„Erzähl schon, Erik! Wie geht es dir und den anderen?", fragte Kinana und setzte sich auf den Sand. Es war fast zu einer kleiner Tradition geworden, am Anfang Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Erik setzte sich neben ihr, nahm sacht ihre Hand, bevor er antwortete: „Naja, nicht viel ist passiert seit gestern. Sawyer und Sorano führen ihre inoffizielle Beziehung weiter indem sie es weiterhin verneinen. Midnight kuriert sich aus vom Kampf gegen _Dark Unicorn_ , sonst ist alles normal."

„Gibt es schon eine weitere dunkle Gilde, die ihr von eurer Liste streichen müsst?", fragte Kinana. Es kam noch sehr oft vor, dass Crime Sorciere eine dunkle Gilde jagen musste kurz nachdem sie eine andere zerstört hatten. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum die Hexen nicht so oft zu Besuch kamen und sie Erik selten in der Realität treffen konnte.

„Nö, im Moment herrscht noch Ruhe", erzählte Erik gelassen. „Nach sechs kriminellen Gilden hintereinander war es auch endlich Zeit dafür. Jellal denkt, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass wir uns wieder in einer der legalen Gilden sehen lassen."

„Wo werdet ihr dann dieses Mal hingehen?", fragte Kinana. Ihre Hoffnung konnte man leicht heraus hören. Es passierte, dass Crime Sorciere befreundeten legalen Gilden einen Besuch abstattete zwischen den Verfolgungen auf dunkle Gilden. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale und Mermaid Heel waren die bevorzugten Ziele, wegen den persönlichen Bindungen die Crime Sorciere mit diesen vier Gilden teilten. Blue Pegasus kam etwas seltener an die Reihe, da Sorano wegen Karens Mord noch ziemlich angespannt mit Hibiki war. Und Quattro Cerberus... die Aufenthalte dort waren immer kurz, aus welchen Grund auch immer. Bacchus und die anderen luden Crime Sorciere zwar immer gerne ein, aber die Besuche waren trotzdem nicht lang.

Meistens handelte es sich um ganz normale Besuche, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Doch manchmal war Crime Sorciere auch zu grossen Anlässen eingeladen. Der letzte war die Hochzeit von Rogue und Yukino gewesen, das hatte niemand Sorano vorenthalten können.

„Jellal hat uns noch nichts gesagt, vielleicht hat er auch noch keine Entscheidung getroffen", antwortete Erik auf ihre vorher gestellte Frage. „Sorano möchte unbedingt nach Sabertooth, natürlich. Seit sie weiss, dass sie Tante werden wird, möchte sie nicht riskieren die Geburt zu verpassen. Ausserdem möchte sie unbedingt Rogue und Yukino davon überzeugen, dass das Baby ihr Name tragen sollen, wenn es ein Mädchen ist."

„Das ist doch typisch Sorano", lachte Kinana.

„Richard möchte entweder wieder mal Jura besuchen oder Millianna. Du weiss doch wie sehr er es liebt mit ihr über Wally zu reden. Sawyer und Midnight ist es wahrscheinlich egal, Meldy würde am liebsten wieder mal Juvia besuchen."

„Und... was ist mit dir?", fragte Kinana zögernd. Erik war nicht wirklich jemand, der gerne seine Emotionen preisgab. Sogar ihr gegenüber, obwohl er sich ihr schon mehr öffnete als andere.

Erik sah sie kurz an, bevor er resigniert aufseufzte und sich dann zu ihr runter beugte. Dieser Kuss war viel sanfter als der erste, eigentlich nur ein sanftes Berühren von Lippen. Bevor Kinana sich dem Kuss ganz hingeben konnte, hatte Erik sich schon von ihr gelöst und antwortete gespielt tadelnd: „Das brauchst du doch gar nicht zu fragen. Und komm, erzähl mir mal von dir."

Kinana lächelte. Er hatte Recht, eigentlich brauchte sie ja nicht zu fragen. Er sagte ihr nicht alles, aber sie kannte ihn ja gut genug um zu wissen, welche Gilde er am liebsten wieder besuchen würde und wer ganz besonders.

„Es ist nicht gerade viel passiert", erzählte Kinana. „Ausser vielleicht, dass Levy anscheinend über unsere Dream Reunion Magie gelesen hat. Natürlich geht sie davon aus, dass es sich nur um eine Legende handelt. Erza glaubt das natürlich auch... Jellal hat sie noch nie in ihren Träumen gesehen. Doch eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass sie sich ebenfalls im Traum treffen könnten. Sie vermissen sich doch genauso stark wie wir, oder?"

„Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr", murmelte Erik mehr für sich. „Eigentlich teilen sie sich schon ihre Träume, das kannst du mir glauben. Dream Reunion funktioniert auch bei den beiden. Wäre ja komisch wenn es nicht täte. Es ist nur... Jellal hat immer noch Hemmungen und darum versteckt er sich immer, wenn er Erza in seinen Träumen sieht."

„So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen!", entrüstete sich Kinana. „Das macht die beiden doch unglücklich. Na gut, wenn du aufwachst, richte Jellal einen schönen Gruss von mir aus und sag ihm, dass er aufhören sollte sich im Traum vor Erza zu verstecken."

„Mit Freuden", lachte Erik schadenfroh, bevor er schliesslich aufstand. „Genug geplaudert. Möchtest du gerne baden gehen?"

„Baden?", fragte Kinana verständnislos. Erik verdrehte genervt die Augen (naja, eher sein Auge) und erwiderte: „Wir sind hier am Meer, schon vergessen? Wäre irgendwie unlogisch hier zu sein ohne baden zu gehen. Es immerhin eine viel bessere Kulisse als die Ruinen und der blutrote Himmel von letztes Mal. Oder diese nervige futuristische Stadt von vorletztes Mal, das war ein wirkliches Labyrinth. Wir haben nur Zeit damit verbracht uns zu verirren."

„Aber mit der futuristischen Stadt haben wir vieles entdecken können, eigentlich war doch spannend", entgegnete Kinana lachend. Zu den Ruinen und dem blutroten Himmel sagte sie nichts. Diese Kulisse war wirklich nicht einladend gewesen, da hatte Erik durchaus Recht.

„Du weiss doch, was ich damit meine, Kinana", murrte der Dragonslayer. Die Lilahaarige stand auf, küsste seine Wange und flüsterte: „Natürlich weiss ich es, Erik."

Sie liess ihm nicht mal Zeit zu antworten, schon rannte sie Richtung Meer und dabei begann ihre Kleider auszuziehen.

„Wer als erstes im Wasser ist!", rief die Lilahaarige über ihre Schulter. Sie hörte wie Erik hinter ihr lauthals lachte und ihr folgte.

Kinana kam als erste im Wasser an. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht spüren, schliesslich war es ein Traum. Doch daran hatte sie sich seit langem gewohnt. Trotzdem machte es ihr Spass Erik anzuspritzen und ihn sonst irgendwie provozierte. Natürlich liess sich das der Giftdragonslayer nicht gefallen und zahlte es ihr immer zurück. Selbst im Traum war er stärker als sie und profitierte davon. Er spritzte sie ab und hob sie manchmal auch hoch, nur um sie zurück ins Wasser zu werfen.

Doch Kinana liebte es. Es tat einfach gut sich mal wie Kinder austoben zu können und sie freute sich immer, wenn sie Erik so fröhlich und ausgelassen sah. Es passierte so selten, seine Vergangenheit und seine Verbrechen lasteten immer noch auf seinen Schultern, auch wenn er anders damit umging als Jellal. Doch sie schaffte es immer öfters ihn fröhlich zu machen, sodass er wenigstens im Traum vorübergehend seine Sorgen vergass. Natürlich kamen sie nachher wieder. Doch Kinana war der Meinung, dass man die eigene Bürde besser ertragen konnte, wenn man ab und zu einfach ausgelassen sein konnte.

Beide spielten eine Weile lang im Wasser, doch wie lang genau wusste keiner. Im Traum konnte man nie wirklich ein richtiges Zeitgefühl haben.

Doch nachdem Erik abgetaucht war um sich vor einer ihrer Spritzenattacken zu retten und hinter ihr wieder aufgetaucht war, ahnte Kinana, was nun kommen würde. Der Kinderspass war nun vorbei, trotzdem blieb die Stimmung angenehm. Sie war bloss romantischer geworden und die Lilahaarige hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es etwas heisser geworden ist. War es bloss sie selber oder wurde der Traum so intensiv, dass sie selbst andere Sachen spüren konnte als Erik und sie selbst? Seit all diesen Monaten hatte sie noch keine Antwort darauf finden können und eigentlich war es auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war nur dieser eine Moment, der nur ihnen beide gehörte.

Erik hatte angefangen sanft ihren Nacken zu streicheln. So sanft, dass sie unter seinen Berührungen leicht erschauderte. Als Dragonslayer war er eigentlich selten zärtlich mit ihr, wenn es... dazu kam. Doch wenn er es war, überraschte er sie immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Erik...", hauchte sie, als er sogar anfing kleine Küsse auf ihren Nacken zu verteilen. Bei jedem bekam sie immer mehr das Gefühl zu schweben. Gleichzeitig begann ein brennendes Verlangen in ihr zu lodern und sie wurde immer unruhiger. Kinana versuchte es noch kurz zu verdrängen, sie wollte seine Sanftheit noch eine Weile geniessen. Aber selbst im Traum hatte sie ihren Körper nicht unter Kontrolle und bald bemerkte auch Erik, dass sie immer mehr zappelig wurde.

„Ganz schön ungeduldig heute...", grinste der Dragonslayer. Nur er konnte es auch schaffen, dass dieser Satz liebevoll klang. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sie um und presste seine Lippen hungrig gegen ihre. Nun war er nicht mehr länger sanft, sondern eher wild wie ein Drache. Kinana stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, fast vermisste seine seltene Sanftheit von vorhin. Doch Erik war ein Dragonslayer und sie liebte doch alles an ihm. Auch seine wilde Seite.

Einen Arm hatte er um ihre zarte Taille geschlungen, seine andere Hand lag auf ihrem Nacken und er presste sie so fest gegen sich, als ob sie das Einzige war, was ihm am Leben hielt. Nun strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und Kinana öffnete beinah automatisch ihren Mund. Ihre Zungen tanzten nun wild miteinander und um noch Halt zu haben schlang die Lilahaarige ihre zarten Armen um den Hals des Giftdragonslayers. Der Kuss raubte ihr den Verstand, wie immer wenn er sie so leidenschaftlich küsste. Das Rauschen des Meeres erklang in ihren Ohren wie aus weiter Ferne. Nur Eriks Mund nahm sie wahr, sowie ihre eigene Körperhitze und das wachsenden Verlangen in ihrem Bauch.

Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht sagen, wie lange der Kuss gedauert hatte. Wer konnte schon genau sagen, wie viel Zeit in einem Traum verging? Aber beide atmeten schwer, als sie ihre Lippen entsiegelten. Kinanas Körper brannte beinahe vor Hitze und sie spürte nur zu gut, dass Erik genauso heiss war.

„Erik...", keuchte die Lilahaarige, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich sagen konnte. Ihre Lippen bebten, ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Schaumgummi. Sie krallte sich an Eriks Schultern fest, sonst wäre es sie umgefallen.

Der Dragonslayer streichelte ihre Wange, strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Sanftheit war plötzlich wieder da und sein Blick war so liebevoll, dass sie ihm am liebsten wieder geküsst hätte. Warum bloss gab er ihr jede Nacht mehr Gründe sich in ihm zu verlieben?

„Es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich überrumpelt habe... aber das letzte Mal ist so lange her", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Kinana legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und hörte zufrieden, wie sein Herzschlag rasend schlug. Auch sie fand, dass es irgendwie lange her war seit dem letzten Mal. Sie waren auch nie wirklich dazu gekommen, bei der futuristischen Stadt hatte es so viel zu entdecken gegeben. Und bei den Ruinen... es war einfach keine einladende Kulisse gewesen.

Es passierte noch oft, dass sie im Traum miteinander schliefen. Nicht jedesmal, einige Träume waren einfach zu spannend oder waren im Gegenteil ziemlich unheimlich. Doch seit sie ihre Beziehung etwas fortgeschritten war, passierte es fast jede Nacht.

Erik hatte sich nun vollständig von ihr gelöst, aber nur um sie brautmässig zu erheben und sie langsam zurück zum Strand zu tragen. Kinana legte glücklich ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie freute sich so sehr ihn endlich wieder mit Leib und Seele zu lieben…

Am Strand angekommen legte Erik sie sanft auf den Sand und küsste sofort mit einer Sehnsucht, die ihr den Verstand raubte. Kinana verschränkte noch einmal ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Der Dragonslayer lag nun halb auf ihr und sie spürte, wie seine Hände anfingen ihren Körper zu erkunden. Sofort fühlte sie überall auf ihrem Körper ein Kribbeln und an jeder Stelle, an der Erik sie berührte, erschien ein angenehmes Brennen.

Bei diesem Kuss verlor sie endgültig jedes Zeitgefühl. Darum war Kinana auch überrascht, als Erik abrupt sich vom Kuss löste und kreischte leise, als er sich an ihrem Hals festsaugte. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft sie zu überrumpeln. Wie eine Ertrinkende krallte sie sich an ihm fest und versuchte sich auf den Nachthimmel über ihr zu konzentrieren. Doch lange konnte sie ihre Augen nicht offen halten, zu sehr genoss sie seine intensiven Berührungen. Jetzt begann er sogar mit einer Hand über ihre Brust zu streicheln und mit der anderen drang mit zwei Finger langsam in sie ein.

Er machte sich lustig über sie. Erik wusste doch, je mehr er sie auf diese Art verwöhnte, desto grösser wurde ihr Verlangen und es machte ihm immer Spass dieses Verlangen anzufechten.

Bis jetzt hatte Kinana noch nie die Kraft gehabt ihm diese Folter zurückzuzahlen. Doch jetzt fing er sogar an sie leicht am Hals zu beissen, ausgerechnet an dem Ort an dem sie besonders kitzelig war, kurz bevor die Schulter anfing. Kinana hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Mal, wenn Erik sie an dieser besonderen Stelle biss, kleine Blitze durch ihren Körper fuhren.

Nun übertrieb er. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, doch das Verlangen war jetzt schon so gross, dass Kinana aus kaum mehr aushalten konnte. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf und versuchte nun sich an seinem Hals festzusaugen. Zwar war es bei weitem nicht so effektiv als wenn Erik es tat. Doch es zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung, sofort hörte der Dragonslayer seine kleinen Bisse auf und knurrte leise.

„Mach mich nicht verrückter nach dir, als ich ohnehin schon bin…"

„Dich noch verrückter machen? Ja, was soll ich dann sagen, Erik!", schimpfte Kinana atemlos. Doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht kurz einfach mal wütend zu sein. Ihr brennendes Verlangen nach ihm hatte sich nur noch vergrössert und er grinste so zufrieden an, dass ihr gleich wieder heiss wurde. Nur in seinem Blick lag dieser liebevoller Glanz, den sie so sehr liebte.

„Ich stehe echt total auf dich", flüsterte er sanft und verführerisch zugleich. Kinana konnte es nicht anders, sie musste ihn anlächeln. Es war zwar nicht das klassische "Ich liebe dich", doch von einer Person wie Erik, der eher selten seine Emotionen zeigte, war das so viel.

Die Lilahaarige hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, schon hatte der Dragonslayer sie auf seinem Schoss gezogen. Kinana schluckte, als sie etwas Hartes zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte. An dieser Stelle wurde sie immer etwas nervös, ihr eigenes Verlangen erschreckte sie noch manchmal. Doch Erik wusste immer wie er sie beruhigen konnte. Genau wie vorhin im Meer begann er ihren Nacken zu streicheln und flüsterte ihr liebevolle Worte ins Ohr. Langsam beruhigte sich Kinana, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen, bereit diese Nähe bis zum Schluss zu geniessen.

Erik streichelte ihren Nacken und ihren Rücken zärtlich, sodass sie kaum spürte wie er langsam in sie eindrang. Einige Sekunden lang bewegten er sich nicht und liess Kinana wieder ein paar Momente um sich wieder an seine Präsenz zu gewöhnen. Danach begann er langsam sich zu bewegen.

Kinana klammerte sich fest an ihm und biss kurz seine Schulter, als sie spürte wie er immer schneller wurde. Erik begann zwar immer langsam, da sie immer etwas länger brauchte als er um sich an diese besondere Nähe zu gewöhnen, was ihn fast wie ein Gentleman dastehen liess. Doch es dauerte nie lange bis er schliesslich einen schnelleren Rhythmus einnahm. Sein innerer Drache kam hiermit zum Vorschein, doch obwohl er dann besonders wild wurde, ihr zuliebe blieb er immer ein wenig sanft.

Wie konnte man bloss gleichzeitig wild und sanft sein? Erik schaffte es jedenfalls und Kinana konnte nicht anders, als es zu lieben. Sie liebte seinen sanften Umgang mit ihr, sie liebte auch die wilde Art mit der er sie nahm. Laki würde sicher in Panik geraten, sollte sie davon erfahren. Doch sie wusste es nicht und Kinana war es auch im Moment herzlich egal, was andere davon halten würden. Überhaupt dachte sie gar nicht an ihre Freunde von Fairy Tail, Erik nahm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Seine Stösse wurden immer heftiger, die Lilahaarige konnte nur mit Schwierigkeiten ihr Stöhnen unterdrücken. Aber bald war sie auch dazu nicht mehr fähig. Erik biss sie wieder in den Hals und sie hörte sein Keuchen, das tief in ihr Ohr drang. Sie errötete, als ihr der Gedanke kam, wie sexy es doch klang. Wohl vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, klammerte sich an ihm, wollte seine Berührungen und seine Nähe bis zum letzten Tropfen geniessen.

„Kinana...", hörte sie ihn tief in ihr Ohr keuchen, es klang lauter als es eigentlich war. Ohne jede Vorwarnung zog er sie so zurück, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus wildem Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit, was Kinana abermals erröten liess. Ihre eigene Körperhitze war nun fast unerträglich, doch sie ahnte, dass es nicht vorbei war. Noch nicht.

Beinah automatisch begann sie langsam ihre Hüften gegen seine Stösse zu bewegen. So gut es ging, sie hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten einen regelmässigen Rhythmus zu finden. Doch Erik liess ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich, es schien ihm zu gefallen. Wie um sie zu belohnen küsste er sie heftig und verlangend, eine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Kinana klammerte sich fest an ihm, vertiefte den Kuss und stöhnte gedämpft auf, als er mit der Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle eindrang.

Wieder einmal hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, denn als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten bemerkte Kinana, dass sie nun nicht mehr auf Eriks Schoss sass, sondern auf dem Sand lag. Erik lag halbwegs über ihr, seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und er schaute sie so intensiv an, dass sie wieder der Gefahr drohte sich in einem Pudding zu verwandeln.

Dennoch fand sie noch genug Kraft ihre Beine um ihn zu schlingen und um mit den Fingern seine muskulöse Brust nachzufahren. Bei jeder ihrer Berührungen stöhnte Erik zufrieden auf und küsste sanft ihre Nase, wobei seine Stösse immer wilder wurden.

Schliesslich erreichte Kinana mit einem heiseren Schrei ihren Höhepunkt. Weisse Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie fiel vollkommen erschöpft in den Sand. Es war unglaublich so erschöpft zu sein, denn eigentlich lag sie in ihrem Bett im Zimmer von Fairy Hills und schlief. Doch ein zufriedenes Gefühl rauschte durch ihren Körper, so sehr freute sie sich Erik auf diese Art nah gewesen zu sein.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch ihr Drache seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich zuckend in ihr ergoss. Dabei hatte er sich vorbeugt und sie hungrig geküsst, wobei Kinana wieder fast den Verstand verlor. Er war genauso erschöpft wie sie und nachdem er sich aus ihr rausgezogen hatte, fiel Erik halbwegs auf ihr und keuchte atemlos, einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

Eine Weile lang lagen beide einfach so, rangen nach Atem und warteten, bis der intensive Rausch sich wieder legte. Schliesslich setzte sich Erik etwas auf, streichelte zärtlich Kinanas Wange und lächelte. Die Lilahaarige erwiderte sein Lächeln und zog ihn zu sich runter um ihn wieder zu küssen, aber dieses Mal sanft. Beide hielten sich eng umschlungen und tauschten Liebkosungen aus, während im Hintergrund das Meer rauschte und am Himmel die Sternen leuchteten.

Schliesslich zuckte Erik zusammen und fuhr hoch, während er sich seine Schulter rieb, als ob er sich an dieser Stelle angeschlagen hätte. Besorgt starrte Kinana ihn, setzte sich ebenfalls hoch und fragte leise: „Was ist los, Erik?"

„Nichts, bloss... ich muss sehr bald aufwachen. Anscheinend möchte mich jemand aufwecken und von der Art her könnte es entweder Meldy, Sorano oder Sawyer sein."

Oje, war es schon Morgen in der realen Welt? Im Traum konnte man wirklich kein genaues Zeitgefühl haben, selbst wenn man bewusst träumte. Kinana war traurig, dass das Treffen schon zu Ende war. Lieber hätte sie wenn es länger gedauert hätte. Oder noch besser, wenn Erik und sie sich in der Realität hätten treffen können. Doch jeder Traum ging zu Ende und die Lilahaarige wusste, dass sie sich auf die nächste Nacht vertrösten musste.

„Dann ist es vielleicht auch an der Zeit für mich aufzuwachen. Es war schön gewesen mit dir zu träumen, Erik. Und vergiss nicht Jellal von mir zu grüssen."

„Oh, das werde ich bestimmt", lachte der Giftdragonslayer. Selten hatte er die Gelegenheit mal seinem Master ins Gewissen zu reden und nicht umgekehrt, darauf freute er sich sichtlich.

Erik küsste Kinana ein letztes Mal, wieder bloss sanft, bevor er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Bis nächste Nacht, Kinana."

„Bis nächste Nacht, Erik", erwiderte die Lilahaarige genauso leise, bevor Erik endgültig verschwand. Bevor sie selber aufwachte blieb sie noch ein wenig im Sand liegen. Was für ein perfektes Treffen war es doch gewesen. Kinana wusste zwar bis heute nicht, wie sie Dream Reunion hat aktivieren können, doch sie war glücklich, dass sie und Erik es geschafft hatten.

Natürlich vermisste sie ihn nachher immer noch. Ehrlich gesagt, vermisste sie ihn jetzt schon, obwohl sie noch gar nicht aufgewacht war. Seine Küsse, seine Nähe, ihre Gespräche... Doch nächste Nacht würde es wieder soweit sein und jetzt schon war sie voller Vorfreude.

Es war nicht dasselbe, als wenn man sich real treffen konnte und das passierte leider viel zu selten. Doch diese Traumtreffen mit Erik war mit Sicherheit das Schönste, was Kinana jemals passiert ist...


End file.
